fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network: Crossover Chaos!!
Cartoon Network: Crossover Chaos is a fighting video game developed by Sora Ltd. and Wayforward Technologies. The game was published by Nintendo and distributed by Cartoon Network Interactive. It is the spiritual successor of Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. It is being developed for the Wii U and the PlayStation 4 platforms. Gameplay Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion is a mascot brawler fighting game bringing together several characters from the Cartoon Network Multiverse in one epic battle that plays very similar to the Super Smash Bros. series. Up to four players (human or CPU controlled) can control a character and fight on a multi-tiered 2D stage. Players may use various items that appear randomly to get the fighting edge over their opponent. Additionally, the stage may use set elements in order to take out other players. For example, in the Dexter's Lab Stage players can pull 2 different levers, one setting off a conveyor belt, and the other firing a deadly laser. When players strike one another, glowing cubes will fall out of them. If players collect enough of these cubes, they will fill up their special meter that, when full, unleashes a powerful "Punch Time Explosion" (the equivalent of a Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl) attack against their opponents. Characters can team up with certain assist characters (the equivalents of Assist Trophies) and do Synergy attacks. For example, Madame Foster brings a plate of cookies to the arena, Chowder eats them, turning fat, and Madame Foster rolls him around the stage. Each character has their own special move set that uses different elements from their respective TV shows. Each has an up, down, side, and neutral attack. As of the previous game the Punch Time Explosions have been modified so that you have a hand in the attack, instead of it just doing an automatic attack. The graphics also have been upgraded and the game is much more balanced. A new feature is that you can level up your character, this won't affect their strength, but unlocks certain things like small movies or a special costume, and it will also show how good you are with your character. Modes Like in every fighting game there are several modes you can play on. Versus Mode In this mode you can fight, up to four player, against each other. You can fight on time or with lives. You can set hazards and items on and off. It's pretty basic stuff. Story Mode In the Story Mode you will go through a complete story with the characters of the Cartoon Network universe as the whole world is in danger. Like in the certain other universes, like the Marvel universe, the shows of Cartoon Network exist in the same universe, unlike the previous installment. There are a few odd ones, namely the characters from Samurai Jack and Adventure Time who come from the future. Adventure Time being set much later than Samurai Jack. For the complete plot: Cartoon Network: Crossover Chaos!!/Plot Adventure Mode Choose a character and fight your way to the top and defeat the boss of the Adventure Mode. Aside from fighting against one or multiple character, you will also encounter 'mini-game' stages. Some characters you fight may be special for example enemies that you encounter in the Story Mode or one of the playable character who then instead comes in giant size etc. Training Mode A mode in which you can train your character and explore their moveset. You won't level up during training mode. You always have an opponent who you can control by changing their actions. You also can summon items etc. Characters There is a total of 65 playable character in Cartoon Network: Crossover Chaos!! There are 36 default characters, and 29 unlockable characters. There are three shows that have six playable characters, these shows also being the three biggest ones made: The Powerpuff Girls, Ben 10 and Adventure Time. Default Unlockable